


Unanswered

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Group Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terren needed money. Badly. The men promised they would be gentle if he gave them his brother for one night. So he figured just one couldn't hurt - Cayle was a wimp, anyways. It would do him some good, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I might end up making this a multi-chapter fic if I get any favorable commentary. Otherwise, please enjoy and ensure you heed the warnings. Thank you.

It was just one night, Cayle told himself. Terren gripped his shoulder with a firm hand as they pushed through the crowd of ale-drenched men, towards the back rooms. Cayle closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He imagined he was praying. A band of older men waited in the dim room with hungry eyes.

"Just this once," Terren murmured, leaning into his brother's ear. "We won't have to go hungry again for weeks. Do it for us." Cayle's hands clenched into clammy fists. Terren squeezed his shoulder one last time before he left him, shutting the door.

Then they seized him. Cayle suppressed the urge to struggle as his hands were bound behind him - why? he wondered, he wasn't going to go anywhere, not when he needed the money - and a strip of cloth was tied around his head, obscuring his vision. He felt the bumpy cushion of a cheap bed under him. His skin prickled with fear. His brother wasn't here anymore. He was alone, in this room: helpless and bound. A piece of meat for ravenous strangers.

He suddenly realized how much he didn't want to do this.

Hands came to remove every shred of clothing he had on him, exposing his flesh to the harsh air. Hands tied behind him, Cayle waited there, exposed and anxious, heart thrumming in his chest. He could see nothing but darkness. Then someone was touching him, running their sweaty palms over his body, playing with his nipples, rubbing his loins and even cupping his balls. He shifted uncomfortably as heat rose to the surface of his skin. He realized it was not one person but many people, all of them playing with him, and a frigid dread filled him as the gravity of the situation crushed his resolve.

"No, no, please..." He whispered, but his plea went ignored. He agreed to this, after all. Wet lips caressed his neck and bit him gently. He squirmed, trying to move away from the touch, but they were all around him, their hands and fingers probing every fold of his body. A tongue began licking at his nipple and he bit back a cry of surprise as the mouth closed around it and sucked at it. "Stop," he begged again, only to be ignored. Terren would be ashamed.

"Just relax, and this won't hurt as badly as you're making it out to be," replied one voice. Then something slick and wet ran over his ass. Cayle's blood went cold. He froze in place, afraid to move, as the intrusion slowly prodded itself against his hole. He shook. He wanted badly to fight back, but with his hands bound and eyes covered, the most he could do was flail uselessly. He didn't want this anymore.

The thing pushed inside of him, past the tight ring of muscle at his entrance. He gasped. It was thin, not large enough to be what he thought it was, and soon it began to slide in deeper inside of him. A strange feeling emanated from his hole, like he had to shit. The finger continued probing until it was pulled out. Then it was shoved back inside again, but thicker this time; two fingers, stretching his insides, rubbing against his walls. Cayle clenched his body taut. A faint ache began to fill his ass, but he knew that the worst had not yet come.

The other hands were still toying with his body, and one even forced his lips open so that something could be shoved into his mouth. Cayle yelped incoherently in protest. The intrusion was salty and thick. Tears brimmed at the corners of his eyes before the blindfold was pulled off, and he realized unsurprisingly that a cock had just been stuck into his face. His pulse quickened and roared in his ears. He tried to open his mouth further, afraid of what would happen if he accidentally bit down.

Then the thing started moving in his mouth and he nearly gagged at the sensation. It pushed itself into the back of his throat. He fought against the overpowering urge to vomit, squeezing his eyes shut, while the man fucking his mouth went deeper and deeper until he was in to the hilt. Cayle choked on his cock as tears continued streaming down his cheeks.

"He takes it well. Little cockslut." The man pulled out a little and Cayle sucked in air through his nostrils before the cock went down inside again, in and out of his throat as he gagged and choked helplessly.

The fingers in his ass pulled out, and for a moment Cayle felt weirdly empty and open until something larger pressed against his ass. Then he began to tremble.

"Hey, pull out. I wanna hear him scream," said the man behind him. The one in his mouth reluctantly pulled out.

Cayle took advantage of this new freedom by immediately begging. "Please, don't do this. Oh, please..." His breath came erratic from his crying. "You can't, you can't..."

The man ignored him, or perhaps even delighted in his sobbing, as he gradually pushed his cock into Cayle's slick entrance. Then, once the head of his cock was inside, he shoved all the way in with one quick thrust. Cayle screamed, his vision splattered with red and white pain. His ass burned with incredible agony and he began quivering uncontrollably. "No, no, no..." He cried.

Then the man inside of him began to move. Slowly at first, his cock pulled and pushed, stretching Cayle's insides. The sharp pain melted into a dull burning. Cayle's cries became whimpers. The man started speeding up, and soon the sound of slapping flesh reverberated throughout the room.

The hands touching his body withdrew, and soon they were all replaced by hardened cocks. Cayle's hands were closed into fists so that he could jerk off another two men. Someone shoved their dick into his mouth again, going deep enough to choke him on each thrust.

Something strange started to stir inside of him as the man in his ass pounded him. The man kept slamming against a spot in his ass, and each time he was rubbed there, jolts of something foreign laced through his veins.

Cayle realized with horror that it was pleasure. Being fucked in that spot felt _good_. His own traitorous cock was starting to twitch as he was continuously pounded there.

"Look at him! Hard already!" There was laughter. Someone clamped their hand around his cock. He moaned in protest, but it was garbled by the dick in his throat. The hand squeezed and pumped his cock. Tight pleasure flooded his body as he squirmed again, trying to fight, trying to say no. But his body seemed to want to speak against him.

"Fucking cockslut. He likes being raped like this." The hand sped up, trying to urge him to come. Cayle gagged and wept as he knew it was coming. The cock pounding his ass and the hand pumping his cock was too much. He felt his whole mind consumed by touch, every bit of his body violated and invaded, out of his control. He was drenched in sweat, his muscles wound tight. A burning ache filled his crotch, heat radiating to consume his whole flesh.

Then the cock shoved down his throat suddenly tightened and throbbed. Cayle's eyes widened just before it released a spew of liquid down his throat. It had nowhere else to go - he swallowed it, shuddering as he felt it slither down into his gut. Then the limp cock pulled out of his mouth.

"Holy shit. He swallowed it." The men were laughing again. Before Cayle could even protest, the heat in his balls became too much. With a pathetic cry, he came, throes and throbs of hot pleasure spurting out his cock into the open air. Deep, rhythmic pulses of blazing sensation rippled through his body before settling into a faint, buzzing warmth. He collapsed backward, leaning limp against the man behind him who was still raping his ass. The man gave him no break; he continued fucking even during his orgasm. The previously pleasuring spot became overstimulating, and soon it was painful and burning to be touched there. Mouth now left to the open, Cayle began yelping on each thrust, the sensations too much for him. His tears mixed with the drool that leaked out the side of his lips.

"Damn. What a slutty face he's making - Terren gave us a real whore." The cocks in his hands came, too, and their cum splattered onto his body, sticky and wet.

The man in his ass suddenly started speeding up. He scrambled to untie Cayle's hands so that he could push him onto the bed on all fours, taking him like a dog. His thrusting turned erratic and rough. Cayle could feel his cock throb inside of him. Every few lunges the man grunted between his teeth, his hands gripping Cayle's hips, bruises blooming in the relentless coupling. "I'm gonna come inside you, slut," the man breathed. One more stroke and then his body arched, burying his cock deep into Cayle's folds before filling him with cum. A few more pants, and then the man pulled out. Some of his cum leaked out Cayle's abused hole.

Cayle sobbed, crumpling onto the bed. Every part of him had been soiled. He'd even come during it. No one would ever look at him again. Let alone Terren.

"It's not over yet, slut." They pulled him back up onto his hands and knees. He quavered, weeping weakly. "Think he can take two?" one voice said.

"I don't see why not," replied another.

Cayle's heart clenched. He didn't have the will to beg.

They hoisted him up and then raised him over one man's cock. Slowly, he was pushed down onto it until he was settled. It didn't hurt as bad as before to be stretched this way, a realization that pained Cayle to his core.

Behind him, something else also prodded at his already filled entrance. Cayle whimpered. "You can't... it won't fit..." he pleaded, but he knew they would not listen.

The other cock started to push inside. Cayle bit back sobs. It was beyond painful. His body wasn't meant to stretch like this. Agony blazed inside him as it crept deeper and deeper into his ass. Each inch was torturous - he wanted it to stop somehow, but it wouldn't, it just kept going, in and in. Finally, it was in as much as it could go. Cayle felt full, stretched. He found it hard to even breathe, as if the two cocks were pushing against his guts.

And then - God - they started to move. One went in while the other retreated, setting up an alternating pace. The tightness was rubbing against his spot again, and Cayle wanted to die when he felt his cock start to twitch. The cocks inside his ass got faster, rougher, wilder. The pace was broken; they were ravenous now, lunging in and out as they pleased, battering his insides. Cayle's vision danced with blackened stars and the blurriness of his tears. He cried out every few strokes, each yelp interrupted by the bouncing of his body on the two cocks. He sounded like a whore and he knew it, but there was nothing else he could do. He struggled to grasp something, someone; to anchor himself to something solid. His arms wrapped around the man in front of him.

"Aww, look at that. He likes you." Chuckles again. Cayle closed his eyes in shame. His breathing hitched in his throat.

"No," said the man in front. "I want to see your eyes."

Cayle forced them open. The man grinned and then kissed him, shoving his tongue into Cayle's mouth. Spit dribbled down his chin. He was lost. Pleasure took over his body once more, against his will. His cock was trapped between two sweaty bodies. The man behind him reached around and grasped it. Cayle started moaning into the other man's mouth as he was pumped, unable to stop the burning pleasure that mixed with the throbbing ache in his ass. His body was no longer his; it was just a limp doll made to be fucked, bouncing helplessly on a pair of cocks.

"Ugh - it's so fucking tight - I'm gonna come," the man behind him gasped. Both of them started to get harsher and deeper, pounding him mercilessly. The kiss broke and Cayle's frenzied cries were left to the open. Pain ripped through him again. Too much - too fast. His fingers dug into the man's back. He wished he could draw blood: he wished he could hurt him. But he scrambled against sweat.

The men inside him came together, their white hot seed stuffing him. Cayle groaned while they pulled out. More of it leaked from his well-used hole, red and raw from all the fucking. He collapsed onto the bed, his own cock still hard and throbbing between his thighs.

"Do you want to come, slut?"

Cayle groaned in reply, shame flushing his skin. He didn't. He didn't want anything except to be left alone. To be clean again.

"I think he does," said a man who hoisted him up. His limp body was once more lowered onto a thick cock. But this time, the man behind him did not move. Instead, he wrapped his hand around Cayle's dick and said, "Move."

"Wh... what?" Cayle's voice was hoarse.

"I said 'move'. Do you wanna come or not, whore?" The man's grip around Cayle's cock tightened, but he would not jack him off. "Fuck yourself on my cock. Come on."

Cayle trembled. He didn't want this, but he knew it was a command. He couldn't disappoint. He had come this far. Slowly and painfully, he started to move himself up and down on the man, limbs shaking with weakness as he tried.

"Shit, he's all loose now. Tighten up, bitch," the man snarled. Cayle swallowed and obeyed, clenching his ass as best as he could until he was wrapped around the man's cock. As he moved himself, his own cock slid in and out between the man's fist. He felt his peak approaching again and groaned. It couldn't get any worse, he told himself. He tried to drown away the shame as he sped up his pace - he just wanted this to be over.

"Yeah - you like this, don't you? Worthless cock sleeve." Some of the other men were now jacking off around him. They splurted onto him as they came, covering his face and exposed chest with cum.

Finally, Cayle released once more, moaning as he came into nothing. Shocks of electric pleasure rippled through him, from his core outwards. Cayle's hands grappled at the air, his back arching. His ass spasmed from his climax around the man's cock, beckoning him. Soon the man could no longer resist and he pushed Cayle against the wall, pounding him brutally, overstimulating him again and again. Cayle cried and whimpered under his weight, his limp cock sticky against his thigh as he chafed the wall. No more, no more, he wanted to say, but no words came out. The man breathed out a curse as he spent himself, filling Cayle once again with seed. His flaccid dick slipped out with a disgusting wet sound, cum following him out Cayle's hole.

Cayle's chest heaved with desperate weeping. He fell to the bed, curling up tight. He would never be the same again. Defiled. Filthy. He could feel cold air against his horrifically open, cum-stuffed hole. The men were laughing, talking. A few of them threw coins at him. A silver piece for each fuck.

"We'll tell your brother how good you were," they said.

Cayle closed his eyes, praying for dreamless sleep. His prayer was left unanswered. He dreamed of Terren calling him coward.


	2. Fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Decided to continue this. New tag for this chapter: features incest between Cayle and Terren. Please be warned. Thank you.

When Cayle awoke he saw a faint shape in the dull morning light crouched over the bed. His heart panged with fear. He stayed still, afraid of what would happen if he moved. He couldn't tell who it was, only that it was moving. Then it stopped and looked at him, noticing he was awake.

"Relax, Cayle. It's just me - Terren." Terren was grabbing at the silver pieces scattered around the room. After he picked up the last one, he settled down on the edge of the bed and looked at his brother again. Cayle's hips were riddled with bruises and his skin was splotched in dried white. Terren knew that the men had not been 'gentle' like they had promised. But perhaps he had suspected it all along.

"Terren..." Cayle trembled. His ass still ached terribly, and his limbs had lost all their strength. "Terren, I'm so sorry..." He fought to keep down the sobs that threatened to wrack his chest. He kept his eyes on the bedsheets, afraid of meeting his brother's gaze.

"Sorry? What are you sorry for? They told me you did a good job," Terren replied. He stroked his brother's hair, trying to calm him down. He hated when he got like this: moping and mewling.

"I... I'm disgusting," Cayle whimpered. He squeezed his eyes shut as tears brimmed along the edges of his sight. He covered his face with his hands.

Terren sighed. "No, Cayle. You're fine." He paused, and then added, "Look, how about we get you cleaned up? How does that sound?" He rose, waiting for Cayle to get up and follow him. Cayle shakily pushed himself up and then slid off the bed, but when he tried to stand, his knees buckled and he dropped to the floor. Terren resisted the urge to sigh again and bent down to pick him up. Cayle curled into Terren's grip, leaning into his brother's body as he was carried into the bathroom of the inn.

Terren set his brother down into the tub and began adding in the hot water. Cayle lay in the tub, immobile. After the water was high enough Terren began to wash his brother off, scrubbing the cum from his body. "Turn around," he said after a while. "I need to get your backside."

Cayle flipped himself over on command, and Terren resumed his scrubbing. There wasn't too much on Cayle's backside, but near his ass... Terren couldn't resist glancing at his brother's hole, wondering how it must have felt. It looked red and somewhat swollen, but it wasn't gaping or stretched completely like he imagined it might have been. Terren shrugged away his curiosity and continued his work until he was done. Then he pulled Cayle from the tub and got him dried off. Cayle leaned against him, shivering from both cold and pain. He never wanted to leave his brother again.

"There. All better?" Terren asked. Cayle nodded weakly. "Then here, put this on." Terren held out a cheap set of clothing. Cayle took it, but didn't move to dress himself.

Terren sighed again. He took the clothes back and started dressing his brother. As he pulled the hem of the pants up to Cayle's crotch, he paused, glancing at his limp cock. Terren wondered if Cayle had come. Maybe that was why he was sorry - shame or something ridiculous like that. Cayle had always been irrational.

"Terren?" Cayle glanced down at his brother, who was staring at his crotch. Cayle flushed and looked away. What was he doing?

"Cayle, did you come?" Terren said suddenly.

"What? What are you..." Cayle looked down at Terren again, still hunched over his nether region. Shame warmed his cheeks. "I... no," he lied. He knew Terren would hate him if he had: call him a whore, even. He swallowed. Better if Terren didn't know.

"Then let me help you," Terren said before he moved and started to grasp his brother's cock.

Cayle jolted out of shock, trembling, but did nothing to stop his brother. "Terren - no - " he gasped, tears beading at his eyes again. But Terren ignored him as he began to lick at Cayle's cock. Cayle shuddered with pleasure, turning his head away, his cock slowly hardening. "Terren, please... stop - "

"Shh. Just let big brother make you better," Terren murmured. He wrapped his lips around Cayle and licked gently, then pushed his cock into his throat deeper. Terren had given many blowjobs before: for money, usually - never to his brother, but once he had his lips around a cock they responded all the same. He let the cock go deep into his mouth, pulling out when he needed to breathe and then pushing it back in, running his tongue over it all along the way.

Cayle was groaning and breathing loudly as he was sucked. Warm wetness consumed his cock while a familiar tight heat began building in his body. "Terren," he whispered, "Terren, please..." But his brother continued relentlessly, urging him to come. The pleasure intensified, building inside him. Cayle tried to move away, but he was petrified; he could hardly move, and the sensations were overtaking his mind, filling him with a dull, electrified buzz. Terren grew more aggressive, shoving the cock deeper into his throat.

Cayle yelled as he came into his brother's mouth. Terren swallowed it down, wiping his lips. He stood up. "There," he said. "Isn't that better?"

Cayle shuddered, unable to reply. He didn't want this. Least of all from his own brother. He flinched as Terren wiped off his cock with the towel, and closed his eyes. Terren pulled Cayle's pants up all the way and then slipped his shirt onto his body.

"Why are you so upset?" Terren said. "Don't you want to feel good?"

"You're... you're my brother," Cayle whispered. He wrapped his arms around himself, turning away. What had happened? Was it because he was weak? Why was this happening to him? What changed between him and Terren?

Terren frowned. Cayle could make anything into a drama when it didn't need to be. He grabbed his brother by the arm. "Come on, let's go home," he said. Cayle was dragged along with him as they headed back.

* * *

Cayle lay in his bed. An untouched platter of food sat innocently on the nightstand; he wasn't hungry. He knew Terren would scold him for wasting food, though.

He turned onto his other side. Thoughts about what had happened consumed his mind - and about what would happen from now on.

Cayle had been feeling empty since the incident, a realization that sickened him. It was as if he couldn't remember what it was like before he had been touched like that - all he could remember was the feeling of slick flesh entering and rubbing inside of him. His face contorted into an expression of restrained weeping. He couldn't stop thinking about it - how they had called him 'whore' and 'slut' while they fucked him, how he had hardened and come when stimulated - the complete loss of control that had flooded him during the whole ordeal.

Before he even realized it, his hand was at his cock. Cayle closed his eyes. What else could he do anyways? He was already defiled - it couldn't get any worse. He tried to block out the shame as he pumped himself, muffling his own groans with his pillow. But as much as he jacked himself off, urging himself to come, he couldn't. Something was missing. Frustration burned inside of him - why couldn't he come? His movements became more frantic as he struggled, grunting out of anger and shame. He was hard but the motions were pleasureless; the familiar heat wasn't building, there was no tightness or mindless sensation, only his helpless chafing.

Eventually, he collapsed onto the bed, panting, cock still stiff, skin flush. Cayle lay there wordlessly for a few moments before he heard his brother walk by the door. Terren knocked. "Cayle?"

"Yes?" Cayle tried to hide the breathless quality in his voice. He pulled the covers higher over his face. Terren would hate him if he knew he was this way right now.

Terren opened the door and scanned his eyes over the room. He sighed when he saw the food still there. "Cayle, you have to eat to regain your strength." He stepped to the bed and settled on the edge, sampling a bit of the bread. "...It tastes fine. Good, even. Hey - you earned this coin, didn't you? So eat."

Cayle turned his head away. "I'm just not hungry."

Terren paused, looking closely at his brother. Cayle was blushing and somewhat breathless. A smirk played his lips when realization crossed his mind. "Were you trying to pleasure yourself?"

Cayle's eyes widened. "What? N-no. How could you suggest that?" Guilt flooded his heart.

Without another word, Terren yanked the blankets off. Cayle jolted at the cold and the shame as Terren's eyes hungrily soaked up the sight of his brother, horny and rigid. "There's no shame in it," Terren said as he looked down at Cayle's erection. "Do you need help getting off?"

Cayle flushed. "No, I..." But Terren was already moving. He flipped Cayle onto his front so that his ass was exposed to the air. Then he pulled him up to his knees so that his back sloped downward from his ass to his shoulders. It was a slutty position, and Cayle wasn't resisting. His cock hung uselessly between his thighs.

Terren began toying with his own cock as he inserted fingers into Cayle's ass, just two at first. Cayle moaned while Terren carressed that sensitive spot inside him with his fingers, massaging and pressing it knowingly. "That feels good, doesn't it, Cayle? See - I know how to take good care of you." He pulled out his two and then stuck in three fingers, stretching Cayle's entrance a little bit. Cayle felt the slight ache but ignored it. His mind swam with incoherent thoughts. He groaned freely, letting Terren play with his insides as he pleased.

Terren inserted four fingers; his own erection was hard now, ready. After a little more stretching he positioned himself behind Cayle. His fingers continued stretching Cayle's hole open, and he prodded at the entrance with the tip of his cock. Cayle's ass tensed in preparation, but Terren kept his fingers inside, keeping him stretched. He eased inside gently, burying himself into his brother. Cayle whimpered or perhaps even mewled - Terren was thick, and just the pressure of him inside of him was exciting his sensitive spot.

Then Terren started moving. Deliberately at first, he angled his hips so that his cock rammed right up against Cayle's spot. Cayle cried out from the pleasure of it. The noise egged Terren on and he sped up, thrusting harder, slamming into that spot with all the power he could muster. He bent over his brother's quavering body and grasped his cock while he fucked him, squeezing him and rubbing him.

Cayle was reduced to senseless groans and sounds, unable to speak from the mindless ecstasy overtaking him. Both his ass and his cock were throbbing with pleasure. Terren was perfect, molded to his body, touching him everywhere he wanted. It was disgusting how good it felt to be taken by his own brother.

Terren kept going, shoving his dick towards the spot on each push. The slick, wet sounds of their messy coupling drummed in his ears, mixed with the yelping of his brother. Terren could feel Cayle clench around him; his cock was thrumming in his hand. Terren pumped him harder, beckoning his orgasm.

"Terren - I - " Cayle gasped and then inhaled sharply as he spasmed, back arching, cum spurting from his cock. Terren stopped while his brother came, now uncomfortably hard inside Cayle. Then he started moving again, violently, rocking Cayle's body with his frenzied thrusts. "Stop," Cayle panted. "No more. Please." But Terren kept going, plowing into his brother's tensing ass, swiveling his hips so he pushed up against his throbbing, sensitive spot. He reached his hand forward and grasped a handful of Cayle's hair, pulling him up. Cayle groaned in pain. His arms came out from beneath him and grasped at the headboard of the bed, trying to steady himself as his whole body was pushed repeatedly against the wood. His limp, spent cock seared with burning agony at each touch.

Terren gazed at the backside of his quivering brother as he fucked into him, relishing in the sharp yelps that escaped him each time his prostate was stimulated. His brother was too good - like he had been made for this, to be shaped by cocks, moaning and stuffed. Admittedly, Terren had fantasized about this before - having sex with his brother - but he never thought it could be made reality, not until now. He could see just why it was that the men had taken such an interest in Cayle. Just one time, the men had said. Right?

Yes, he supposed he _had_ agreed to that. But it's not like they would say _no_ to another time, now would they?

Beneath him, Cayle was crying out, taut and tense. His wet, hot hole wrapped around Terren's thick length, and soon Terren felt a tightness grow within him. He grabbed Cayle's wrists and pulled his arms back so that he was balanced solely on his cock alone, and slammed into him again and again, in and out, in and out. Cayle was incoherent, drooling, and he screamed when he felt Terren's load fill him completely. Terren exhaled after he came, and then dropped onto the bed, bringing Cayle down with him. He fell asleep with his cock still buried inside his brother.


	3. Sold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Another new tag to add. There is alcohol usage in this chapter. Please be warned. Thanks.

Terren awoke with his half-hard cock still buried inside his brother. Cayle hadn't moved the entire night; Terren wasn't sure if he had even slept at all. Reluctantly, he pulled his cock out of his brother's ass and began to dress himself. Cayle lay motionless in the bed, naked and bruised around the hips. A twinge of guilt suddenly tugged at Terren's gut. He had not only let other men rape his brother, but he himself had done it too. The realization weighed heavy on his chest, but he pushed it out of mind. They needed money, Terren told himself. They needed money _and_ Cayle would learn to like it.

Because it certainly wasn't over yet.

Terren headed back to the inn where the men were waiting. The one who had approached him first about the whole deal sat alone, sprawled over his seat, a glass of ale in his hand. Logain was his name, Terren remembered. He had a stern air about him. "I wouldn't say no to another time with him," he said. Terren nodded. The answer he expected to hear. He was ready to discuss money when Logain leaned forward and spoke again: "How much to have him for good, though?"

For good? Terren's brows knitted together, and then he laughed. "Look, sure: I'm letting you guys have him a couple times, but don't forget - the guy's my _brother_. I'm not about to sell him off like a fucking _slave_."

Logain smiled calmly, taking a sip of his drink. "Of course. Sorry I even asked, then."

Terren frowned before opening his mouth to continue. "So like I was saying..."

Then Logain abruptly leapt forward and shoved Terren to the ground. The air was knocked out of him as his back hit the floor, and he looked up, seeing Logain's body hover over his, pinning him down. "You motherfucker - " Terren started to say but something was inserted into his mouth while it was open. He choked when he realized it was a bottle - he swallowed the first few gulps instinctively and then tried to stop, but someone pinched his nose and he was forced to drink the rest of it. Once the empty bottle was yanked away he gulped air, gasping. "Fuck you. Fuck you," he repeated, trying to stand, but then his hands were tied behind him, and he struggled in vain.

"We'll make you reconsider my proposal," Logain said evenly.

Terren cursed and swore again. His vision was already starting to blur, his mind wrapped in a weird, dim haze. He tried to fight, but his movements became increasingly tilted, until he was left a slurring, cussing mess. The only thing he was keenly aware of was the sensation of hands all over his body. He flailed again, snarling incoherently. Someone tore off his shirt, his trousers.

He wasn't even afraid, only angry. How could they do this to _him_? Where the hell was _Cayle_?

A lubricated hand was touching his cock, and Terren hardened with the sensations, swearing all the way through as hot, burning, dull pleasure began emanating from his crotch. His sight winked with light and dark, the voices around him speaking through water, his own voice slurred and sloppy. Only pleasure was clear to him. He twisted slightly and whined when the hand pulled away, leaving him hard but not satisfied.

"Give me your brother," Logain said.

"Fuck you, fuck you," Terren repeated numbly. A firm cock prodded against his ass, smearing beads of precum along his crack. Without any warning at all, it rammed inside of him. Terren groaned, his back stiffening. The intrusion was thick and pushed against his walls, and as it began brutally slamming inside him, he could only feel the faint tingling of pleasure, all the pain buried by the fog of booze. He was on his knees, his head chafing against the floor, as his hands were tied behind him.

Logain grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head up, forcing his mouth onto his cock. Terren sucked him without thinking, his body responding automatically to the taste of flesh shoved deep in his throat. Speared from both ends by two different men, his body was rocked by their alternating rhythms. Terren moaned around the cock in his mouth, drool dripping down his chin.

The cock in his ass didn't last very long. After only a few more strokes it spent itself inside him, stuffing him with cum. As soon as it pulled out, it was replaced by another, one even fatter that stretched him completely. This one pushed deep inside of him until their balls met, and then proceeded fucking him deeper and deeper. The pleasure warmed him all over, and Terren started pushing against the cock, trying to meet its owner's hips, trying to force the cock to take him at the right angle. Even though he had been reduced to just touch and pleasure, he still wasn't close to coming yet, a fact that caused frustration to brew inside him. Terren tightened his ass around it, beckoning it to fuck him harder. He wasn't sure what he was doing anymore - he didn't know why he was doing this - only that he knew he wanted - no, _needed_ \- to come.

Logain pulled out of Terren's mouth, and for a second his cock was connected to Terren's lips only by a string of thin white spit. The man fucking Terren's ass lifted him up and started teasing his nipples, pinching and rubbing them. Terren moaned, tightening and twisting around on the man's cock. His own cock twitched but still wouldn't come. Soon his moans melted into whines.

"Still no?" Logain asked again.

Terren couldn't speak, but instead shook his head. Logain tut-tutted in disappointment. Meanwhile, the cock in Terren's ass came harshly, filling Terren with even more seed. Before it could spill out, yet another man shoved inside of him. Terren bounced helplessly on the next cock, feeling completely full with cum and dick. His whining grew louder in his ears. He wanted so badly to jack himself off, but his hands were still locked behind him. He tried desperately to get the man to ram his prostate, but even that wasn't enough. He needed more. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes - not from pain but from utter hunger. He couldn't get off on this alone.

Logain was enjoying himself, watching as Terren sucked up every cock inserted into his ass. When someone waved their dick by his face he sucked it on his own, running his tongue along the shaft before consuming it in his throat. Even drunk as hell, he was good. The man in his mouth climaxed rather quickly, pulling out just so that he could come all over Terren's face. The man buried in his ass was next, cramming yet another load inside of him. When he pulled out, the cum practically poured out Terren's hole.

Terren dropped to the floor, limp, flush, and still hard. Weakly, he tried to rub his cock against the floor, but that didn't feel good at all. Anger flooded him again. Logain crouched by his face, holding him by the cheek. "Do you want to come?" he asked. Terren grunted in response. Logain wasn't sure if that meant 'yes' or 'no'. "If you want to come, agree to my deal," he said.

Terren closed his eyes and looked away. Logain sneered and hoisted Terren up, letting him sit on his lap. His wet, erect cock rested against Terren's back, but he didn't stick it inside him quite yet. Instead, he reached around and began pumping Terren slowly. Terren nearly melted into the touch, letting out drawling moans. Finally, all the pleasure pent up inside him was building up, reaching a high point. He could feel it coming, about to rock his whole body, his skin tingling with hot, red, white pleasure -

Logain pulled away. Terren whined, the feeling fading, leaving him empty. "No," he cried. "No."

"Say yes," Logain murmured in his ear.

"No," Terren repeated, but his voice was thin. He squirmed against Logain's sweaty body, feeling heat consume his flesh. Then, he said, "Please. Oh, please."

"Please what?"

"Fuck me," Terren whispered. "Oh, God. Make me - make me come. I don't care. Take Cayle. Take him. Fuck - " Terren hissed when Logain pushed inside of him. Logain had been big in his mouth, but he didn't realize how huge he was until he was ramming up against his prostate. Terren twisted, trying to get more of him inside. He didn't care anymore - he could barely think anymore through the alcohol - all he wanted was to be touched, to be pleasured.

Logain obeyed. He started pounding Terren in the ass as mercilessly as he could, grasping his hips firmly, throttling his prostate. Terren morphed into a sloppy moaning mess. As the other men started rubbing their cocks against him, near him, he grabbed them, jacking them off, and sucked and licked any that came near his mouth.

Finally - finally, Logain grabbed Terren's cock, and he could have almost screamed from the pleasure as he was pumped rigorously. The sensational frenzy swallowed him up again, and Terren danced on Logain's cock as he came, crying out loudly from the rolling waves of pure ecstacy that rocked his body. His hot, wet hole clenched and unclenched around Logain, and Logain came quickly afterward inside him, his seed mixing with all the others buried deep in Terren's ass. Then the other men all came, spurting cum onto Terren's body, and when Logain pulled out, Terren lay on the ground a white, throbbing mess, panting heavily.

"Who knows," Logain said as he stared down at Terren triumphantly. "Maybe I'll take you, too. That way, you can be with your brother."

Terren didn't reply. His mind swam with the throes of fading pleasure and the confusion brought on by the drink. Faintly, he remembered the image of Cayle, splayed across a bed, bruised and covered in cum. The image made him feel nothing.


	4. End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Edited this chapter on 11/30/2014. Didn't like how it ended.

Cruel voices jeered around Cayle, but he couldn't see their owners with the blindfold over his eyes. He waited on the bed anxiously. The situation was all too familiar for him; fear clutched his heart, filling up his lungs with tight anxiety. Had Terren sold him off again, to these heartless men? Just like a piece of meat. Cayle struggled, knowing he wouldn't be able to escape.

A rough hand started caressing his skin. He tensed, and knew it was beginning. Again. His ass burned from the fresh memories while the hand ran over his body, his nipples, his ass, his thighs. Soon someone was planting wet kisses trailing down the back of his neck along the curve of his spine. Cayle's heart thrummed and fluttered; heat and shame flushed his skin. His hands were tied behind him just like last time, and he was helpless, unable to do anything but surrender himself to the stranger's touch.

The hand came down and cradled his balls, squeezing them even. Cayle jerked away - it didn't feel right. But neither did any of this, he remembered, as the hand instead started touching his cock, making him hard against his will, pumping him somewhat gently. Once he had an erection, the hand left his dick and instead came to his ass. Cayle was pushed facefirst into the bed, and a strong body spread his legs apart. Cayle whimpered in anticipation. Whoever was behind him hushed him as two fingers were inserted into his sore hole. Cayle stiffened, afraid of the pain he knew would come. The fingers went inside him to the knuckle, and then spread open, creating a strange sensation inside his ass. "Do you think you could fit your whole hand in there?" asked a voice.

"He _did_ take two cocks the other time," replied the man behind him. Cayle clenched his ass out of fear, but this movement accomplished nothing. The man pulled his two fingers out and then stuck in the tips of all five of his fingers, which formed a distinct triangular shape. Cayle's hole slowly took in the man's tapered fingers to the knuckles of his fist, stretching Cayle gradually. When Cayle started squirming, the man responded by shoving his whole hand inside. Cayle screamed in agony as the man's knuckles chafed against his inner walls, and tightened his entrance in response. The man left his hand in Cayle's ass for a few moments, occasionally spreading his fingers outward inside of him to scrape against his walls. When Cayle lost the strength to continue tensing his ass, the man pulled his hand out. The tinge of blood stained his knuckles. Cayle gulped deep breaths. The flaring pain had subsided into a raw burn.

"He didn't like that very much. I guess he still prefers cock. Don't you?" Someone forced his chin up and stuck their fingers into his mouth. Cayle tasted sweat and skin. The fingers forced his jaws open so that the head of a cock could instead enter his mouth. "Suck it," the voice commanded. Cayle shied his head away, but the man forced the cock back into the opening of his lips. Reluctantly, Cayle timidly started licking it, shuddering from the taste and the knowledge of what he was doing, and then wrapped his lips around it, sucking gently at it. The man groaned, turning harder inside of Cayle's mouth. No longer able to resist the temptation, he rammed his cock into Cayle's throat, causing him to gag. Light tears brimmed at the corners of Cayle's eyes again. The cock in his throat pulled out and then back in, over and over. Cayle choked around it on each thrust, but tried his best to be good about it, well aware of the consequences if he didn't obey.

Another man was touching his ass again, smearing it with something slick. Cayle wished he could have prepared himself, held his breath or something, but the cock in his mouth made that difficult. The head of another cock pushed against Cayle's ass, stretching his entrance. It slowly buried itself inside of him, pushing against his prostate. Cayle moaned sloppily, his face reddening. Why this? He could have endured this, maybe, if it didn't have to feel this way.

The cock moved inside him, surprisingly gentle, while the hands continued cupping his balls, squeezing them and playing with them. Then it grew more violent, shoving into him all the way on each powerful thrust, hips meeting his ass, hands grasping his hips. Cayle's body rocked with the man's aggressive rhythm, and each thrust forced the cock in his mouth deeper into his throat. Whenever he gagged his ass clenched, and the man behind him would groan, digging his fingers into his hips.

Cayle tried to suppress the pleasure that warmed inside him, instead concentrating on the thick push and pull of the cocks spearing him on both ends. But the sensations in his ass triumphed, each ram against the prostate making them build higher and higher, and Cayle started moaning messily around the cock stuffed in his jaws. The vibrations of his sounds reverberated throughout the man fucking his mouth, and soon the man sped up, grasping Cayle's hair.

"Make sure you swallow every last drop," the man hissed before his hips bucked and let loose a wave of cum. Cayle did what the man said and swallowed, crying from the shamefulness of the act, wetting the blindfold. The man pulled out, and Cayle resumed his loud moans from having his sensitive spot continually fucked, no longer gagged by a cock.

The man in his ass pushed Cayle against the wall as he grew ever more brutal, slamming his cock against Cayle's prostate over and over and over. Cayle's moans became frenzied and frantic just as the man buried himself deep into his folds and came inside him, hot liquid filling up his ass. He left Cayle's entrance with a disgusting slick noise.

Then Cayle was picked up and his hole was positioned over another fat cock. He settled onto it, holding back the slutty moan that threatened to escape from him when it hardened against his prostate; it was big, and he felt stuffed. Just as he was getting comfortable, however, another intrusion prodded his entrance. He tightened up again, almost unable to breathe from the memory of how this had felt. "No," he whimpered. "No, not again, no..."

"Quiet, slut. Don't forget how much you liked it." The other intrusion, he realized, was a finger, and it inserted itself past his entrance. He gasped when it started working to stretch him, more fingers being added. A steady ache filled his ass while the fingers stretched open his entrance. He trembled in anticipation as a bigger intrusion slowly worked its way in, the fingers pulling out as it went. Cayle stayed completely still as the cock buried itself in his tight, wet hole.

Then the man who had just entered him suddenly pushed him down onto the other man inside him, and Cayle was sandwiched between the two sweaty bodies, his half-hard cock trapped in a tangle of limbs. Cayle groaned, tensing his entrance. His blindfold was soaked with tears.

The man on top of him pulled out and then pushed back in with deliberate motions, occasionally rubbing against his prostate. Once that one had a rhythm going, the other started with harsher jabs, shoving into Cayle with increasing urgency. Cayle was rocked and bounced, moans interrupted by the harshness of the thrusts, and soon the slower one sped up too, and now he was being brutally raped by two alternating, thick cocks. Pain blistered through him and sometimes he yelped instead of moaned when they became too rough; their rhythm wasn't quite regular and sometimes both would bury inside him at the same time, causing him to squirm.

The man Cayle was on top of whispered into his ear from behind. "Your brother sold me to you for good, you understand? Get used to this, because this is going to be your entire life until you're too loose and old for anyone to want to fuck you." It was Logain, Cayle realized; no wonder he felt so huge inside him, stretching him even when he was alone in his hole.

Cayle's only response was to weep. The other man in his ass suddenly shoved inside him all the way so that he could come in him, filling him with seed. Right after that one pulled out he was replaced, and another cock agonizingly slipped into Cayle right alongside Logain's thickness. Cayle was fucked again; he felt totally full, reduced to just a hole and his throbbing spot, which - against his will - was making him hard even though he was being stuffed with two giant cocks.

Cayle's moans devolved to whimpers as the agony burned away into a dull ache that flared on each sloppy thrust. Someone took the opportunity to stuff his mouth with a cock. Cayle choked again, and his entrance tensed instinctively, causing pain to rip through him.

Three cocks were now buried inside him, rocking him with their wild thrusts. Cayle sobbed and sobbed, utterly violated in every place. Somehow, some way, tight pleasure started blazing in his cock, and he twisted, trying to make it stop, but that only made it worse when the cocks slammed against his prostate. Soon Cayle started groaning freely, sounds strangled by the cock throttling his throat. The cocks inside him were egged on, speeding up, going deeper. Cayle screamed when he climaxed, his cum splattering onto the man on top of him, his whole ass spasming with contractions. But throughout his orgasm they continued as if nothing had happened, not even stopping, drawing it out and making it painful instead of heavenly. Cayle started crying out on each thrust; the sensations grew too much, too much for his tired body.

The man inside him came, squirting cum into him again - and just like last time, someone else replaced him. When the one in his mouth came, he pulled out so he could cum on Cayle's face. Cayle felt the hot liquid on his cheeks and lips, like a soiled whore.

Cayle eventually lost track of how much men's seed was filling his ass. They kept coming and getting replaced, a seemingly endless process that was stuffing him completely. Only Logain remained eternal, keeping up his brutal thrusting against Cayle's throbbing prostate.

When yet another man came inside him and pulled out, this time it took a moment before someone came to replace him. The blindfold was removed and Cayle blinked away tears, his heart clenching when he saw his brother there. "Terren," he whimpered, "please, help me..." His words were interrupted by each stroke that Logain made inside him.

But Terren had something else on his mind. He prodded against Cayle's now-loosened entrance and easily slid into his brother. Cayle moaned, eyes rolling back, as Terren started fucking him in tandem with Logain, two cocks ripping inside his ass.

The pace was brutal, and Cayle could hardly breathe at all. His mouth hung open and his tongue lolled out, drool mixing with the cum on his face. His yelps sometimes became moans, or otherwise he whimpered, depending on who was slamming against his spot.

Terren kissed his brother, inserting his tongue into his mouth. Cayle groaned into the kiss, letting Terren play with his tongue while he was fucked. When Terren pulled away he started nibbling lightly at Cayle's neck, and eventually he reached around and untied his hands.

Cayle's arms flopped out at first, but eventually he wrapped them around Terren, and his legs too, anchoring his whole body to his brother. He surrendered himself to Terren and Logain; his cock grew hard again, his heart thrumming.

Someone prodded against Terren's ass. Terren didn't tense at all when it shoved into him in one go, filling him, rubbing against his own prostate. He rocked forward with the thrust, causing him to bury deeper into Cayle, who groaned in response. As Terren was fucked by the other man, his own cock bounced and shoved into Cayle, creating a faster rhythm.

Cayle practically mewled from the feeling of it all. He felt like he was melting into just a cockslut; it felt so good now, so wrong, so good to be rammed like this, two thick cocks filling him up, surrounded by loads of other men's seed. Logain became more frantic beneath him, and grabbed his cock. Cayle bucked from the touch as he was finally pumped while fucked. He felt himself reaching his high point again, that feeling of peaked pleasure. Cayle yelled out something incoherent when he orgasmed once more, coming onto his brother, his ass tensing. White hot pleasure blitzed through his mind, droning out everything else inside of him. Logain felt Cayle spasm around him and finally came, stuffing Cayle with his load. He pulled out, cum leaking from Cayle's slightly widened entrance, and watched as Terren came into his brother, too, while the cock in his ass came all over his back, splashing him with seed.

Cayle fell to the bed, panting, his loose hole leaking cum onto the sheets. His limp cock stuck to his reddened thigh. Terren fell onto the bed next to his brother. Their chests heaved with labored breathing, skin flushed bright red. Cayle closed his eyes, his shame drowned by the throes of pleasure still echoed in his body. He knew he could never go back.

Logain smiled.


End file.
